Boyfriend Material
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: Eren's abnormally upset. Levi's determined to find the source of his boyfriend's distress. Too bad he learns that he can't do anything about it (and refuses to anyways). [Alternate summary: in which Eren gets upset over something really really stupid] ereri.


**AN: **I identify 100% with Eren in this one.

.-.

Slam

Levi looks up, not expecting a saddened expression upon his young lover's face. Eren's a usual chirpy little cupcake that sparkles at the sight of his boyfriend (because Levi is his sprinkles, or so what the idiot says). The 20-year old moves straight towards their bedroom, not even sparing a glance at Levi. Unacceptable.

Definitely something wrong.

His prediction turns to the farthest worst when the older man catches Eren lying still on their bed, stomach down, back facing him, head turning away. Levi initially figures it's just another pissing episode with Jean—an hour or two of gaming calms the brat down. It's not the case here.

"Eren?" Making his way to the edge of the bed, he flops down and brushes away the few strands blocking the boy's face. Good, at least he isn't in tears. Yet. It isn't hard to ignore that reflective layer of threatening waterworks.

"Oi brat." Eren looks his way and Levi's just a bit more relieved. "What happened?"

He witnesses Eren quiver his lower lip and he internally groans. Whoever created this mess and left it to him to clean it up, he's going to skin their balls.

A faint whimper escapes the man below him. "Levi?"

God he hates that broken tone. It's rare to hear it (fortunately) but it lands a hard punch in his chest. Because it makes Levi feel useless, helpless, unable to take away Eren from wherever he is. He doesn't realise how hard he's gripping the bed sheets until he lets go and his hands hurt.

"Yeah?"

"You won't..."Eren hesitates, "you won't leave me right?"

Levi's sharp eyebrows furrow at the impossible thought. Stupid thought really. He travels back to the last couple of weeks—finding everything just fine; he didn't forget anything important like birthdays and anniversaries, he made sure pay attention to Eren's every needs and reasonably satisfy his wants. He believes they're good. Healthy.

"Of course not. What brought this up brat?"

Eren's small sigh of relief annoys Levi. The boy dares to doubt him?

"Nothing, just..."

Levi senses a wave of uncertainty and strokes softly through his boyfriend's fluffy hair, to which Eren leans into to.

"Just that I'm so scared."

"Of me leaving?"

Eren nods. His eyes glistens as a fresh layer of tears form. The tip of his nose flushes pink when he gets emotional. "I can't imagine that. I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what it's like when you're not there!"

Levi stops Eren with a flick at his forehead. "If, dumbass, not when. And that 'if's ever going to happen, so stop thinking stupid shit." He sometime wonders why Eren finds comfort in his straightforward words, but he's glad. "What brought this up? Did Jean say something unintelligent again?"

It's until then when Levi's eyes catch the phone in Eren's hands. He narrows his gaze and grabs the object, another suspicion in rising. The offending technology is hot from excessive use. He unlocks it and sure enough, right in front of him, the source of Eren's anguish appears.

Archive Of Our Own

Levi gives his boyfriend an 'art you fucking serious' look, to which the other has the balls to offer a guilty expression. The (more mature) man sighs and lightly smacks Eren across the head. The brat and his stupid fanfictions—getting serious and wrongly assuming shit for nothing.

Him getting all worked up for nothing.

He starts towards the living room. Levi out.

"B-but it was so sad!" Eren drawls out his protest. Rolling his eyes, he settles down on the couch and continue from where he left off in his book. Eren crawls up next to him and nuzzles, adding a sniffle for effect. Levi ignores him.

They stay like this for a while—the smaller sitting with his book, leg crossed, with the younger leaning comfortably against him. Other than the occasional street-noise and constant clock-ticking, the pair is engulfed in warm silence. With no movement, Levi thinks Eren has fallen asleep when he hears his name being called.

"Levi?"

He rolls his eyes. The brat's still not over his stupid "angst" (as Eren often describes it). "Yeah?"

"I love you."

...

(sigh)

"Love you too brat."

.-.

Available on AO3 and Tumblr.


End file.
